You Love Me
by Damsel in Shining Armor
Summary: "Am I pretty?" "No." "Beautiful?" "Hell no." "... I hate you." "You love me."


**Rated: **K+**  
Language: **English**  
Published: **August 18, 2010**  
Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto nor the short story mentioned in the beginning.

* * *

_You Love Me_

* * *

A girl met up with her boyfriend, and, feeling curious, asked him some questions.

"Am I pretty?"

"No."

"Do you want me?"

"No."

"Will you cry if I die?"

"No."

"Will you miss me if I walk away?"

"No."

"... Do you even like me?"

"No."

The girl, tears rolling down her face, ran away, devastated at just how much she mattered to him. But then the boy ran after her, and hugged her from behind, whispering into her ear:

"You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want you, I need you. I won't cry if you die, because I'll end up dieing too. I won't miss you if I walk away, because I'll run after you. I don't like you... I love you."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! That is _so _sweet!" Ino exclaimed, a book filled with short stories in her hands. "I am definitely asking Shika this," she concluded with a wide grin. She and her two friends were in the library, just reading a couple of romance and fiction, when she stumbled upon this short story. She walked over to her friends at a table and laid the book flat on the table, "You two should ask your lovey doveys this too!"

Hinata sweat dropped. "L-Lovely dovey?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed the book, Hinata read it over the pinkette's shoulder as well. After a few seconds Sakura scoffed and said, "This is just so... _cliche_. The only guy I expect doing this would be Lee." Hianta nodded in agreement.

Ino grinned and placed her arms over their shoulders. "Don't get so negative, forehead! How about we go and ask them these questions later today? Lets meet up at my flower shop when we're done. Whoever has the sweetest moment will have the other two as her servants for a day!"

Hinata hesitated before agreeing. After all, Naruto was romantic when he wanted to be. "Okay."

But Sakura moaned.

It was just her luck that she didn't exactly have the 'sweetest' lovey dovey.

* * *

The three were at the flower shop, moon and stars already visible in the sky.

Ino was the first to speak up, "Can you believe it? Shika just said yes to all my questions!"

Hinata and Sakura laughed. "What did you expect, pig? He's probably to lazy to think of a romantic answer! What about you and Naruto, Hinata?"

She placed her fingers together and blushed. "I-It wasn't exactly like in the s-story, but quite similar."

Ino sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, tomorrow forehead and I are to do your bidding-"

"Hold on, pig, I didn't tell you two what happened to my question and answer moment with Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with a smirk.

The other two girls glanced at each other before facing Sakura. "W-Was it more r-romantic than the story?"

Sakura grinned. "That's right! Hey, me and my boyfriend are great ninjas. So if Ino and Shikamaru don't look at all, Hinata and Naruto look underneath, Sasuke-kun and I look underneath the underneath!"

Hinata and Ino faced each other before glancing back at Sakura and listening to her story.

* * *

"Evening, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, sitting next to him under a tree. It was usually at those times, when the sun was setting, that he took a small break from training or other matters to rest. Sasuke was leaning against the trunk of the tree, glancing up at the orange colored sky.

"Hn." He grunted, not looking her, eyes still glued above.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but she got used to his grunts. "Can I ask you something?" she began, bringing up her knees and hugging them, her eyes starting at him eagerly.

Sasuke gave her a sideways glance. "You're not exactly giving me a choice."

She punched him on the shoulder lightly, which for others would hurt. He winced but gave her his full attention. She smiled at this and began, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No."

It was worth a different route. Since Sasuke Uchiha was not at all a cliche type of person. "... Beautiful?"

"Hell no."

Her eye twitched in anger. "Do you want me?"

"No."

"Do you need me?"

"Nope."

"Will you cry if I die?"

"Of course not."

"Will... you feel like dieing if I die?"

"Not at all."

"Will you miss me if I walk away?"

"No."

"But you'll run after me, right?"

"Not worth the effort."

"Do you even like me?"

"No."

In all honesty, she really didn't want to ask the last question. She stared at him for a while, in anger and a bit of sadness. "... Do you love me?"

He smirked at her. "No."

Her heart shattered.

Sakura bit back her lip to keep from crying, _Bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard_! She stood up and pointed at him, tears threatening to fall down. "I hate you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her exclamation. "You love me."

She really wanted to argue back, but she just let out a wail instead and bent down next to him. "Then _why _are we dating? Why are you giving me that hope that you might actually _like _me? Are you some sadist or something that wants to make me suffer in the end? Bastard, bastard, bastard, _bastard_!"

"Don't copy the dobe, you idiot."

"Just tell me why!"

Sasuke stared at her right in the eye, "At times you do look beautiful, like in parties and seduction missions. Events I _don't _want you to go to."

Her emerald eyes widened. _No way... it couldn't be..._

"The beautiful you attracts a bunch of jerks, too much hassle for me to take care of. I like your ragged, tired, sweaty look after training better. Shows that you're working hard and that I'm the only one that'll ever take an interest in you."

She wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

He scoffed, remembering her second question. "Why the hell would I want or need you, if I already _have_ you?"

Sakura lips began to twitch upwards.

"I wouldn't feel as much grief if you died... in fact, I'd try to be happy and look for another love... Because if I died, I'd want you to do the same thing."

The smile already appeared on her face.

"I won't miss or run after you if you walk away... because you would never walk away from me in the first place."

_Cocky bastard, _she thought with an inward chuckle.

He recalled the last two question and just smirked at her with a response of "Hn."

Her smile turned into a frown. There was no deeper meaning in saying if he loved her or not, it was either a yes or a no. "... You said you didn't love me."

"And you believed me?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Sakura slapped him on the back of the head. "I hate you!"

"You love me."

* * *

**A/N: **Not exactly one of the best fics out there to be my first... but meh, I tried. I got the idea from a couple of stories that used these quotes. I can't seem to find them, so the quotes aren't as precise as I wanted them to be. I merely used that short story as the backbone of my fic.

Any feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
